russmarrs2_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of Sqeegee 6
The Rise of Sqeegee 6 is the second most hyped episode (first going to its sequel, The Rise of Sqeegee 7) in the Rise of Sqeegee series and was released in June 10, 2013. Summary The Rise of Sqeegee 6 starts where The Rise of Sqeegee 5 left off. Squidward went back to Earth after Final Sqeegee was defeated by Russmarrs2 and Squidward was flushed down the toilet back into Bikini Bottom. He was so happy to no longer be Sqeegee, but he is not the only one that is happy, as Weegee himself is celebrating by throwing toilet paper at Squidward's house. One breaks the window and hits Squidward in the belly and it causes him to make an explosion destroying his house. He exits and Weegee throws another toilet paper at Squidward. Squidward then stares at Weegee and Weegee uses his laser and it turns Squidward back into Sqeegee and then Weegee cusses and teleports away. Sqeegee goes to the Krusty Krab, where he meets his boss Mr. Krabs and gives him the Sqeegee Stare. Mr. Krabs comes back to life in his superior choking form and fights Sqeegee only for Sqeegee to devour him and feast on Crab Legs tonight. Sqeegee then teleports to the world-renowned Steak 'N' Shake where Weegee, Xeegee and Xuigee are having food. Sqeegee was trying to fight them but they ignored Sqeegee since they were eating their food so then Sqeegee blows up the food, which is one of the worst sins somebody can commit. As a result, the three Weegees fight Sqeegee aggressively, only to blow up the location after a while and allow Sqeegee to get away. Conveniently, Sqeegee discovers a Fire Flower and absorbs it, turning him into a new form named Fire Sqeegee. Fire Sqeegee faces Suteegee and Suteegee starts off by shooting a blue ball and punching Fire Sqeegee down. Fire Sqeegee blasts Suteegee and they both charge up their power balls destroying the Krusty Krab. Fire Sqeegee teleports away and faces Arieegee, Omnieegee and Suteegee again. Fire Sqeegee uses the Fire Sqeegee Stare on Suteegee but Suteegee escapes it by panning Fire Sqeegee's face. As a result, they all teleport away. Fire Sqeegee later faces Plankton and uses the Fire Sqeegee Stare on him. Meanwhile, Mario warns Luigi that Sqeegee is back. They later encounter Fire Sqeegee and fight a Pokémon styled battle with cameos from The Mario Head Army and Budgeegee. They keep on fighting until Wario interrupts the battle. Wario tries to beat up Fire Sqeegee but falls victim to the Fire Sqeegee Stare. After Wario dies, Fire Sqeegee and the original Sqeegee split into two entities and kick Mario and Luigi away. Sqeegee then teleports to the King and steals his Metal Box he was going to give to Link and turns into Metal Sqeegee. Metal Sqeegee then teleports to Sandy and uses the Metal Sqeegee Stare on her. Meanwhile, Malleo faces Arieegee and Omnieegee, serving as foreshadowing to Malleo's grudge against Weegee in the next episode. He uses the Malleo Airplane on them but Omnieegee kicks him away and Arieegee punches him down and he falls on the ground and explodes. Metal Sqeegee faces Weegee, Xeegee and Xuigee like he did earlier, but gets badly triple-teamed. He then teleports to Leegee and his brother Marioxs, fights them and gets defeated. Metal Sqeegee then teleports to Eurieegee and Goseiweegee and fights them and gets defeated. He then teleports to Maxeegee, Weegeelolcat11 and Oeegee. He fights them but just like the other fights he gets defeated. Metal Sqeegee then teleports away and Fire Sqeegee teleports to Weegee, Xuigee and Xeegee. Fire Sqeegee and Weegee get into an air fight and end up in space, where Suteegee teleports to back up Weegee, and then Metal Sqeegee teleports to Fire Sqeegee to back him up. Suddenly, the rest of Sqeegee's forms to date are summoned, and they all fuse (minus Final Sqeegee) into Hyper Sqeegee. Final Sqeegee and Hyper Sqeegee proceeded to fight a tag-team battle. Eventually, Suteegee transformed into his 1.9999999 form, and the fight was looking bleak for the Sqeegees. Hyper Sqeegee then tried to use his stare on Suteegee, only for him to absorb it and transform into Suteegee X.4. They forcefully fuse Final Sqeegee and Hyper Sqeegee back into the original Sqeegee and Suteegee blasts him onto the face of the Earth, burning Sqeegee to ash. Characters *Weegee *Malleo *Suteegee *Xeegee *Xuigee *Mr. Krabs *King Harkinian *Mario *Luigi *Wario (debut) *Sqeegee *Fire Sqeegee (debut) *Arieegee (debut) *Budgeegee (debut, brief cameo) *Omnieegee (debut) *Super Sqeegee (brief cameo) *Dark Sqeegee (brief cameo) *Metal Sqeegee (debut) *Hyper Sqeegee (debut) *Final Sqeegee *Leegee *Marioxs (debut) *Eurieegee (debut) *Goseiweegee (debut) *Maxeegee (debut) *Weegeelolcat11 (debut) *Oeegee *Suteegee 1.9999999 (debut) *Suteegee X.4 (debut) *Squidward *Plankton *Sandy *The Mario Head Army (debut, cameo) Trivia *Budgeegee makes a cameo in the Pokémon fight with Mario and Luigi as well as The Mario Head Army. *Even though Oeegee returns, Elieegee does not because the creator of the series does not remember the person who created Elieegee and he thinks the person who created Elieegee left YouTube. Chronology *Previous: The Rise of Sqeegee 5 *Next: The Rise of Sqeegee 7 Errors *When Marioxs is introduced, his name is mispelled as "Mariox". Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Community Category:The Rise of Sqeegee Series